


A Danger to the Students

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>I wrote this [on 15 April 2006] in response to the woman in Georgia who wants to remove the Harry Potter books from her school system without ever having read them.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Danger to the Students

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this [on 15 April 2006] in response to the woman in Georgia who wants to remove the Harry Potter books from her school system without ever having read them._

"Forgive me, Mrs. Windlesham, but do I understand correctly that you would like Madam Pince to remove _The Religious Traditions of Muggles_ from the Hogwarts' collection because of its discussion of Muggle religions?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, you understand me perfectly."

"Have you read book in question?"

"Well, no—but I don't have to have done to know that it's a dangerous book—the teaching of Muggle religion to impressionable students is a dangerous thing!"

"My dear Mrs. Windlesham, _The Religious Traditions of Muggles_ is not being used in Muggle Studies to indoctrinate the students into any religions. It is merely an informational text designed to provide them with a better understanding of Muggles and their world-views."

"Yes! And we can't have that. Magical children should be learning about the magical world. They should not be having their heads filled with poisonous Muggle superstitions. Now, I insist that you remove the text at once."

"Madam, I wonder why you haven't thought to petition the Board of Governors to remove Muggle Studies in its entirety."

"As a matter of fact, I have, but they wouldn't meet with me to discuss it."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid that I'm not prepared to make any alterations in our Muggle Studies curriculum at this time, but I believe that if you were to read—"

"Headmaster! I have no intention of reading the filthy words of some Muggle. Why, the very idea of it turns my stomach!"

"I wasn't aware that Harmony Downspout was a Muggle."

"That woman might as well be, Headmaster. No matter—the book is an abomination. I don't understand why you can't see that."

"And I do not understand how you can having never read her book."

"Wanda's read it. That's enough. That's too much!"

"Ah. And how has Wanda been enjoying her summer holiday?"

"She's been reading filthy Muggle books is how! It's all the school's fault. If she'd never read that book, she wouldn't be thinking of . . . ."

"'Of'?"

"Of becoming a nun! A nun! Can you believe it? I've always been such a good, devoted, attentive mother, too. Wanda wouldn't be thinking of doing anything so perverse if not for that librarian and her unnatural reading material!"

"Madam Pince is a fine librarian, Mrs. Windlesham, and children often try on new ideas as they absorb them. I'm certain that Wanda's religious phase will pass away soon enough—perhaps when she reads about that brief period in Muggle history known as the Inquisition."

"Too much curiosity isn't good for children. What was this 'Inquisition'?"

"I'm certain that Madam Pince has a book about—"

"Why can't you answer a simple question? I'm no longer a schoolgirl. I haven't time to read with five children!"

"They must keep you very busy, indeed. I'm certain you'd like to be getting back to them."

"Well, I can hardly get back to them before you see sense."

"I'm afraid, on this point, I shall never see it, Mrs. Windlesham."

"That Lucius Malfoy, he was right about you—you're a danger to the students!"

"I do enjoy encouraging them to be curious, yes."


End file.
